Conventionally, there is known a technique of high dynamic range (HDR) compression, which reduces a data amount per pixel of an input image and compresses a gradation range of the input image having a wide dynamic range. An image processing device is desired to realize HDR compression suitable for luminance distribution in every region of the input image.